That Habit of Yours or Me?
by The Unblossomed Flower
Summary: Akihiko had been smoking a lot of tobacco and Misaki was getting tired lecturing him about the dangerous use of it. He suddenly came up with an idea. Will he be able to stop his older lover? A funny fic. Just read and see.XD
1. Pudding rather than praise

Disclaimer: Do not own Junjou Romantica… n_n

Author's note..

Yay! \[.]/ My first story (although I had so many in my head)… accurately saying, my first time making a story here. (cries in joy)… please read and also tell me how good or bad my writing style was… [doki] Don't worry, everything is highly appreciated. (smiles)

**-The Unblossomed Flower

* * *

  
**

Warning: Yaoi. Don't proceed if you don't like this genre.

* * *

Here it goes…

Summary: Misaki Takahashi is still living with his landlord and… lover, the Great Usami Akihiko, recipient of Naomori Award. But, all this time, Akihiko had been smoking a lot of tobacco and Misaki is getting tired scolding him and giving him knowledge about the bad effects of smoking to a human's body. Yeah, he worries about him but there is no way he would voice it out in front of his lover...

Setting: 5:00 in the afternoon

_**Chapter 1: Pudding rather than praise**_

"Usagi-san! How many times should I tell you that you seriously have to quit that stingy habit of yours! It'll definitely send you early to your grave. Plus—"

Before any kind of lecture comes out, Akihiko interrupted him.

"Fine. I'll stop when I die then."

"YOU! —"

"What? Were you worried about me? Will you miss me when I die?"

He quickly put his cigarette into his panda-shaped ashtray, stood up and came towards the direction of his precious one.

"You're worried, aren't you? You'll miss me, won't you?"

He rested his chin onto the boy's shoulder and hissed in his left ear. He used his warm breath and his low, deep seductive voice on top of it all.

…Perhaps, it was effective.

Misaki felt shivers running down his spine. His face immediately covered by a shade of red. Somehow, it seems like his feet was suddenly cemented on the floor. He was at his immobilized state at the moment. Akihiko grinned. His shut-up-and-seduce-him plan that had been formulated not long after Misaki started scolding him, for once never failed, and was again, a success…

He always had the full control after his younger lover fell from the trap.

"Answer me, Misaki."

Akihiko also never fails to amuse himself as the plan smoothly goes on. On his head, he started checking out the usual reactions of Misaki. His Misaki blush? Check. His Misaki giving in to what he wanted? Almost there. His Misaki making protests? ... Oh, something's wrong. 'Why?' He asked himself.

"Where's your answer, Misaki?"

A 30-second silence.

"… O-Of course I do."

Akihiko smiled. But, at the edge of his mind, he really thinks something is very odd in the result today. With two checks outnumbering one wrong, he still considered this plan a success.

And now, it's time to claim his award.

A lovemaking was also (obviously when it is him you are dealing with) included in the format and was placed at the ending or at the last part of the plan.

He removed his view from the brunette's ear and made his way through his lover's face. He started cupping the boy's chin and was getting ready to kiss him when one of those much unexpected results came.

Misaki put two fingers at Akihiko's lips- signaling him a 'no'. Akihiko was surprised at first of the sudden action but gave a devious grin when he realized that this younger lover of him wanted to play other game.

"Usagi-san… No." The brunette commanded. There was no doubt in his words. It's not his usual tone of saying this word. He really mean it.

Akihiko heard and asked, "Why?"

Misaki turned around, his back facing Akihiko's view.

"I-Its just that…"

"What?"

"I-It tastes bitter…" He blushed. Good thing Akihiko wasn't at his front to witness his face getting red.

"Huh?"

"Y-your mouth, I mean. I-It tastes bitter when you… you know, kiss me after using it. A-and… I don't like it."

Akihiko's eyes grew in size; shocked by Misaki's sudden revelation.

"Oh, is that so?"

**Misaki's POV**

'I have no other choice. Every single frikkin' day, I always told him about the dangerous use of that damn thing. Geez. Does this old man really wanted to end his life early? I-I worry about him and he knows it…maybe. As if I'd let him hear it! Damn. There's no other way but to use m-myself as an excuse. Yeah, yeah. I'm really aware I'm digging up my own grave at this plan… but, as I see it, constant things about him can be change when it involves m-me already. Plus, I really hate that bitter taste at his mouth. It's as if like I'm smoking also. Wah! I'm just a normal 19-year old man, and 19-year old men still don't use that thing! But, there's nothing wrong with just telling the truth, right? Alright. Got to act out this plan. Just you see, Usagi-san.'

**Akihiko's POV**

'Damn it. What have I done? All this time, I didn't know my precious Misaki didn't like the kisses I'm giving to him at times after smoking. Ah. I felt ashamed to myself now. This cute, little boy knows I'm willing to give up everything for him. I guess it's also time to stop this habit, but, can I do it? I mean, this has been a long time habit of mine and a habit like smoking can't be stopped easily, not only me but all of those who are smoking also. (sigh) But, if Misaki wishes for it, then I'll gladly give him that wish. Everything for you, my Misaki.'

**--xXx--**

Akihiko felt ashamed. Misaki felt winning scattering all over his body. In this game, the green-eyed lover of Akihiko flawlessly wins.

"Its okay, Misaki. I'll try to stop it."

With that, he inhaled the boy's scent in his neck and slowly wrapped his long arms towards his waist.

For the meantime, emerald eyes widened and narrowed again with a smile. Misaki could not suppress his happiness at the moment Akihiko said those words. In his ears, he heard, "I'll make my life longer so I can be with you." that immediately made his face red again.

"Misaki can I-" Akihiko turned the boy back to face him again, "-kiss you?"

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, still can't get up at what his ears heard even though it wasn't really Akihiko's literal words awhile ago. He's still smiling with his puppy eyes which Akihiko found it… so cute.

He slowly nodded.

"Yeah. But, this will be the last time I'd taste your lips… bitter."

"Yes, my dear." replied Akihiko obediently.

He then let his right hand leave Misaki's waist to caress the boy's face then took hold of his jaw and slightly inclined them upward. He gently kissed the boy's lips. Parted. Then, kissed him again. This time, it was a very passionate and a very loving kiss.

Misaki slowly ran his hands up to Akihiko's silver hair—pulling him closer.

…

Some more gestures and both found themselves on the couch…

…

Preventing any distance and still locked up in each others' long and passionate kiss, Misaki suddenly turned his head in his side to pull away from the kiss when his hands were still at Akihiko's collars, his back firmly pressed on the couch and Akihiko on top of him. This sudden action of him leaves his lover in shocked and annoyance.

"What is it this time?" he asked. Obviously annoyed.

"You promised, right?"

"Huh?" Now, he was more annoyed. In his mind, 'Pulling away just to ask that dumb question. Tch. Do I need to repeat myself twice?'He knew Misaki was up to something, and he had no idea what that _something_ was. Feeling that maybe Misaki didn't trust his words earlier, he got up, sat back on the couch and raised his right hand in the form of an oath.

"W-What are you doing, Usagi-san?" Green eyes blinked faster than usual after seeing his lover's odd action.

"Tch. You wanted me to do this, am I right or am I right?"

Misaki also got up and sat back on the couch. He stared at Akihiko confusingly. Seriously, he had no idea what Akihiko meant by, _wanted me to do this_.

"Huh?"

"Whatever…" He clears his throat first and started. "I, Usami Akihiko, the lover of this cute, little uke who owns a very beautiful, sinful and petite body I love to pounced with, is promising to STOP my smoking habit and WILL NOT use that damn thing anymore in regards to the fact that Takahashi Misaki, the owner I'm referring a while ago, didn't come to like the taste of my mouth when I kiss him after using it.-"

He paused a second then, "Geez. And it crushes me as a man."

He then averted his gaze from Misaki. A shade of pink now covering his always-pale face.

Meanwhile, Misaki's emerald pair of eyes extend to its most upon hearing Akihiko's pledge. He was now embarrassed than ever and an even more dark shade of red flushed in his face.

"Y-you. You really are a pervert." (looks down)

Soon, they are not looking at each other anymore; both are embarrassed.

After a minute or two, Misaki somehow managed to give a glance at Akihiko and was surprised to see that the older man wasn't also looking at him.

…But he was even more surprised at one fact.

A very, very, very, very,[infinite 'very'] rare side of his older lover was now before him. The _one_ that Misaki subconsciously prayed almost everyday to appear and to see what he would look like with that was _really_ here.

His blush immediately faded as he went to confirm it and advanced to Akihiko's direction- much to Akihiko's care for the moment. He neared his face towards him, which in turn, gave another light shade of pink to the face of the other man. There, he stared at his older lover; wide green eyes scanning every detail of Akihiko's face.

Akihiko became aware of the situation. He moved his face backwards, maintaining a distance from Misaki. But, the boy just replied it with breaking the gap and leaning forward. Soon, he got impatient of Akihiko's resistance that he even locked his face within his touch.

There, he started staring and scanning again his silver-haired seme's even more gorgeous face. From his bangs-covered forehead— to his dark lavender eyes then focused at his pink-flushed cheeks.

He finally stopped— and went back to his place at the corner of the couch.

Akihiko grabbed this opportunity to ask.

"What's wrong with you, you're weird today."

Misaki giggled at his seme's question then answered,

"Why don't you ask that to yourself?" giggles again.

Akihiko felt annoyed. "Myself? Just what are you—"

"Usagi-san! You're blushing!!" continue giggling.

"Blushing?" At least he managed to say the word in his usually cold way despite what he heard. He touched his face. And suddenly, he realized, the boy was right. He was _really_ blushing because he felt his face was hot.

"You know, Usagi-san, it's very rare for you to be engaged in such situation so I'm quite enjoying the scene."

'Since when did I blush?' He asked himself; hands still touching his face, eyebrows beneath his lavender eyes almost meet in curiosity.

**!---End of Chapter 1---!**

'_Phew' I __already __spent 3 hours writing this… wahh~~ a bit long…_

_Hope it suits your taste._

_Don't worry, what you were waiting will be at the next chapter… maybe. I still don't know.  
_

_Otanoshimi ni..!!_

_Again, I'm encouraging you to review this story and tell me how you feel while reading it. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated._

_~~[yawns.] OYASUMINASAI, minna-sama. Got to sleep now._

**-The Unblossomed Flower

* * *

  
**

"_**Nothing is hard to a willing mind…"**_


	2. As sweet as their first meeting

Disclaimer: Still do not own Junjou Romantica; everything written in here is purely fanmade.

_Author's note: \[T^T]/ Uwaah! I almost cried in joy [no, I really did cry] reading at the reviews this story got. Wah!~ I love each and every word of them. Even those who reviewed it.!! Actually, my only goal was to have at least one review and that was enough for me to burst out with joy… but, with 10 so-sweet reviews.. wahh~~! I can see paradise now.~~XD_

_Also, I want to thank the anonymous JR[deathangel] for giving me a review that really motivated me from continuing this crap of a story… and to all those who have read or who have been reading this and patiently waiting for the next chapter to arrive.. well, here it is!!_

_Hontou ni gomen nasai… I've been to much engrossed in summer vacation or so, and a lot of things happened… that's the only reason I can find for not updating this story… wah~! I'm the worst. And today, its the start of the rainy season! I prefer to sleep rather than to do anything!~ haha.  
_

Again...'_Shumimashen, minna-shama!~.'… [cute way of saying sorry]_

_Story note: As you can see, after the " " s, some are followed by ' ' s. This is just some sort of the character's additional statement or what he/she has in his/her mind._

_Well, let's proceed to the story…_

Summary: ~refer to Chapter 1's summary. haha.

_**Chapter 2: As sweet as their first meeting**_

Sun starts setting down as night, piece by piece, slowly devoured the sky. The Romantica couple is still at their respective places on the couch which was placed facing the glass wall that reveals the city's beauty in darkness and at the same time, one of God's most wonderful creation- the splendid blend of the colors of the sunset.

After a moment, Misaki became aware of the growing darkness inside the penthouse and that he still had to make dinner for the both of them.

He stood up, innocently smiled and looked back at Akihiko, "Usagi-san, what do you want for dinner?"

He suddenly realized what he had just asked. Bad question. Wrong choice of words. He knew what his lover's answer would be; none other than, 'You, Misaki. I want _you_ for my dinner..'

He shook his head and walk towards the kitchen's direction without waiting for Akihiko's words. He decided he would be making a delicious miso soup today.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was going to speak out his already-foreseen answer, "Misaki, I want—", when he noticed his conversation partner already left. _'So, he had seen it through me.'_, he concluded.

…Until darkness completely filled the apartment as night fell.

In a snap, everything became black. Misaki turn his head… left… then right, searching the place of the fluorescent lamp's switch using this time's only very little source of light—the city's down shimmering gleams.

He roamed the east's side of the penthouse just depending on his instincts, knowledge of the house of what it looks like at daytime and his sense of touch. He carefully took each step as his hands caressed the wall for the guide and for the search of the switch.

A minute left. He still failed at finding the switch, and so, the whole place was still buried in darkness.

Akihiko called, interpreting and convincing himself that his lover wanted to play a _sexy _game- with him.

"Misaki, why did you not switch the lights on? Do you want to do—" He paused. "…_something in the dark?_"

There was no reply. [_obviously because Misaki's attention was focussed on searching]_

Believing in the proverb, 'Silence means _acceptance _' or in this case, 'silence means yes', he stood up, and started hunting the younger one.

On the other side, Misaki didn't hear anything; instead, he was just becoming impatient in his search. 'Damn it. Where is that thing?'

Now, both of them were walking in vain. Until,

…CLAAAAAASSSSHHH!!!!

Something big clashed on the floor not far from the lad. He heard it loud and clear, but because of the dark surroundings, he did not know what the hell it was.

He walked hurriedly— only to be tripped at something cold… more like, a human skin.

"Wah… WAAAAAAHHHH!!!" His hands came on a swinging motion as he fell, and with that, it hit something on the wall.

'Ouch!'.

.

It was the switch.

.

.

He descended his way down, eyes tightly closed, but subconsciously wondering why he didn't directly hit the floor.

The lights came blinking.

[First blink.] Misaki opened his eyes. His view was on the wooden floor.

[Second blink.] He realized something prevented him from directly hitting the floor and getting hurt.

.

.

.

Lights came to normal and the whole house brightened.

He started getting up from his position. His top priority as of now was still their dinner. Oh, but first he had to thank that warm, hard and big _thing_ that protected him all over his body as a person of common sense…

He moved his face to his side. His green eyes saw silky, silver strands of…_hair?_

He breathed in, his nose met a very familiar scent of… _soap, cologne and cigarette?_

Confused, he slightly lift his face up and leaned his palms on the floor to see the identity of the _thing_.

Wrong move.

**-xXx-xXx-**

His nose touches the tip of the other one. Their lips only a centimeter away. His leaf-green eyes gaze deeply into lavender ones. Chestnut-brown hair freely falling through the pale face of the other entity, giving themselves enough dim light to stare deep within each other's eyes. His hands leaning on the floor, firmly locked on the sides of the other's face. His heart almost felt leaving from its hard pumps. Mouth gaping open. This is bad. He can't think of anything anymore. What only registered on his mind was, his petite body lying on top of his lover and the being's gorgeous looks with his silver hair evenly scattered at the floor.

"Misaki."

He watched the other's lips move as it pronounces his name.

He gulped.

Would he get up and dash to the kitchen? Say sorry? Pretend dumb and saw nothing? Dig a hole and disappear?

"Misaki."

Ah. His lips moved again with his warm breath blowing and very low depths of voice. So much for thinking crap. Now, he'll admit it. He really had fell— fell through his lovers' very attractive figure that almost seemed like a spell.

Those lips, he wanted to feel it so badly now. Maybe something is seriously wrong with his system today because normally, he wouldn't have this feeling of eagerness reached his mouth and onto his lover's ears or skin.

He closed his eyes.

Bowed his head down.

…and gave the other entity a warm, gentle and loving kiss.

4 successful seconds after, _normal and composed_ Misaki came back; flustered. Nervous. Rattled. Obviously in panicked.

**-xXxXx—**

Akihiko released a lustful smirk. Misaki had turned him on _again._

"I-I-I-I-It's n-n-not w-w-what you think!!!"

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're thinking! Its not that."

"Then… _why are you still on top of me_?", 'oohh, so you wanted to be the seme this time, huh?'

"Ha?" [comprehend his position] "AH… That is…because I tripped and landed here!'

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that so?... Then, how about this one…_Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?_?"

[-_bulls eye!]_

(blush) "Ah… err… that… I think its a strawberry!", 'your lips are so red anyway.'

"Eh? You had mistaken my lips as a strawberry, huh? Then I guess it tastes sweet because strawberries are sweet."

'Crap! What have I done?', "Okay, it was just a joke. Lets stop this topic, nee?"

"Haha. Of course we'll do not.. after you said this lips of mine resembles that of a strawberry.",' Oh! I forgot. You love strawberries, right? Therefore you love this part of me also.'

"Whatever!!",'why can't you understand? it's just a JOKE!'

"Hmm. Now that I think about it… Misaki,"

"What is it?"

".. The kiss you made.. it's a stolen kiss."[with his so-fake innocent look; puppy eyes included.]

"Haaaaa??", green eyes widened, but didn't manage getting up from their sweet position.

"Oh, and I shall get it back, _with 100% interest._"

In a split of a second, Akihiko carried Misaki all the way to their shared bedroom.

**xXxXx**

Morning came. Birds were chirping on the window just above the Romantica couple's shared king sized bed and Mr. Sun was already smiling at the sky. _Estimated time: 9:00 in the morning_, Misaki took a mental note judging from the position of the sun and his daily experiences.

The young lad slowly lifted his head up and extended both of his arms and legs; stretching. He gently opened his eyes in time of jerking his upper body and with his loud, but very child-like yawn.

He took a glance at the digital clock placed at the top of the door across the bed, '11:45 am'. Wrong estimation. No, it's not the point. What time did he sleep? Since when did he wake up this late? Normally, his body clock was set at 7-8 am. Oh, he's upset now.

"Baka Usagi.", he murmured to himself, face reddening.

Flashbacks of what happened last night came filling up his mind.

Yeah, he clearly remembered it all. Akihiko carried him princess style all the way to the bedroom after. And there, they tested out _several_ types of erotic bed positions, thanks to his very knowledgeable seme that, at that time, he really wanted to ask him how he managed to know them _all_. Even though never in his life he would admit, he felt so comfortable and safe just by Akihiko's side the whole night. And for some reasons, that time really felt good for him… perhaps it was because of Akihiko doing with him or maybe the formation. Maybe. But, before the end of the night, he finally realized…it was about who was he with— the one he decided to spent the rest of his life. Also, one of the most highlight of the night was, a time that he experienced being the seme, although he didn't take long due to a mixture of tiredness, sluggishness and drowsiness. With that, he just collapsed at Akihiko's chest in the middle of their lovemaking that made the other man a bit disappointed because he preferred to do it until the last strip of darkness was eliminated in the sky. But, also felt what his beloved uke had then fell fast asleep right after the lad. They slept, snuggling and breathing each other's scent as their bodies still on the afterglow from such an intimate act.

Misaki's face completely turned tomato as he keeps on recalling their sweet memory of last night.

He smiled, "You really are a pervert, Usagi-san."

"What did you say? I heard it."

"U-Usagi-san!"

Akihiko came opening the door, much to Misaki's surprise, only wearing a bath robe with his hand still ruffling his soaked hair with his gorgeous wet look.

"Sorry, Misaki. I got work today from that Isaka bastard. I can't spend the day with you. If only he hadn't call—"

Misaki interrupted, "No, Usagi-san. Its your work, you should go. Moreover, I don't want to be the cause of your slacking off, that'll affect your very successful career."

Akihiko got too touched by his Misaki's words. Speechless and at the same time admiring his uke's attitude when it comes to his career as one of the most prestigious writer at this day and age. A totally opposite of those people when given a chance to have a lover as sensational as him would go blabbering and take a shade of succesfulness under him. He was very gentle and kind yet too fragile. No wonder Akihiko would fall for such a person. He was way too lucky to get a lover like Misaki, who has everything in one pack.

In the meantime, Misaki released another childish yawn that Akihiko found to be getting cuter as each time comes.

"~Uwaaaahh~~!!"

He snapped at his thoughts for a while. "Oh, by the way, Misaki. How long do you intend rolling on the bed naked?"

"Eh!?... [_realized he was…]_ "Wah~!!"

"Hurry, gather up all of your clothes before _I cancel out the meeting today and decide to make another one of our memories._"

"P-Pervert!!!!" He whispered in himself, "Isn't last night enough for you?"

"Misaki…. f-a-s-t-e-r… my patience is running out."

Without further ado, Misaki stood up and collected his clothings that were still scattered at the floor. Akihiko was contented watching his precious one in his panic state. Truth is, he just wanted to tease and make fun of him. He doesn't have any plan on doing it again. He was on his more-than-full charged today of his sweet nutritional intake thanks to Misaki.

On the other side, Misaki was having a hard time pretending his body doesn't feel any aches due to the aftereffects of last night's activities. He was just using his hands for picking as much as possible and not merely trying to move his hips nor to stand. Unfortunately, his lover took notice of it.

"_Nee, _Misaki. Is that your new way of making me believe your body doesn't hurts?", 'This one's a fail also, you know.'

Without looking at Akihiko's eyes, he said. "What are you saying?" Currently, he was trying his best to reach his shirt.

"As I thought, I really have to cancel out the meeting today—"

"NO! You will go.", 'gotcha! I finally got hold of my shirt.'

"Don't worry, I'm also already late. The meeting was supposed to be at 9 am." , 'no, if I would go now, I can still catch them, besides they'll wait for me even if I'm a day late.'

"Usagi-san! You will go and I'll make sure of that!"

"Eh? How?"

"Hmm, let's see." After some thinkings, "Ah! I won't let you touch me unless you'll go."

"Haha. It's okay. By now, I've had enough of your body. I won't go."

"What!? Hmm… How about this, you won't be able to see me for the rest of the day unless you will go."

'How absurd.', "Eh? Where will you stay?"

"Err...Bathroom."

"Haha. Can you remain for a day there?"

"Y-Yeah! That way, you won't be able to talk, touch or see me. How about that?", 'also, you can't use the comfort room.'

"… [chuckles]"

"Don't laugh! I'm starting it now…!"

Misaki came passed Akihiko and started making his way to the bathr… to where he decided to reside for the rest of the day. He brisk walked, not noticing the pain in his hips he was feeling a while ago.

'That bastard. Who does he think he is?'

He then approached the door. 'This is it.'

**xXxXx**

'I wonder if he already acted out his fool-of-a-plan.'

BANG! [_door loudly closed_]

'Haha. I wonder how would I make him get out.'

He descended the stairs. Looked both sides and shouted, "Misaki, I'll be going. You can eat by yourself, right? I may be back after midnight."

Footsteps echoed inside the bathroom going towards against its door. "Eh?!" , 'I WON!'

"What's with that reaction? You wanted me to go to that crap meeting, right?"

"Ah.. yeah. Err… _Itterasshai, _Usagi-san.", 'I really won!'

BANG! [_door loudly closed]_

'Was he gone already?' Misaki hurriedly opened the bathroom's door and took a few steps outside.

"Ha Ha Ha! I knew it! He can't resist to do anything by my request… Ha Ha Ha!". He stated, with his hands widely opened against his lips; master-style manner. 'Oh. I feel like a king now.'

Misaki's imagination: ['Usagi-san, come here.' 'What is it, my lord?' ] or [ 'Usagi-san.' 'Yes, Misaki-sama? Do you need anything now?']

"Wah~! I can't picture Usagi-san doing all that stuffs~!" [_You're already imagining it!_]

…Until he felt warm hands enveloping his waist.

'Huh?'

"I got you now, Misaki." , 'And what's with that drooling, anyway?'

"Wah! W-W-W-What are you doing here? You're supposed to—"

"It's a joke."

"HA?!

"I told you, it's a joke.",'it's my turn now.'

"YOU!!! You deceived me!!!"

"I don't care if you think it that way. All I want is to see Misaki, to talk to Misaki, and most of all, to hold Misaki in my arms. Without these things…" he reached for the lad's right ear and whispered, "… I don't think I will live."

"…[blush. caught off-guard]…"

Akihiko smiled. He knew that just voicing his feelings out was enough to shut down Misaki's protests. But, this doesn't ends here. He still wasn't using his most powerful attack for him… and this was …

"I love you, Misaki."

Akihiko's lips then met Misaki's ones. Both eyes were passionately closed. Misaki's hands moved to Akihiko's silver hair, as if it was his natural movement while his lover's ones were at his waist. These gestures were only for a reason they were pulling themselves to deepened the kiss… and to savour the love they feel for each other.

After a minute or two… the door boisterously opened, revealing one Aikawa and one Ryouichiro Isaka.

"Konnichiwa, Usami…-sen…sei." [descended her tone after seeing the sweet scene]

"Oh my! I think we've entered at a totally wrong time."

The couple became startled at the sudden intrusion.

Misaki instantly pulled away and run at the nearest room—the bathroom and locked himself up[again]. Akihiko, on the other side, was glaring daggers and emitting an 'I kill you two' aura at Aikawa and Isaka.

Aikawa was certainly affected by that glare coming from Akihiko while Isaka… not.

"Why are you two here, anyway?" his voice telling them to go out as soon as possible, if they did not...

"I'm sorry, Sensei! Please forgive me! We shouldn't have gone here!"

"Aikawa, don't apologize to him. It's his fault in the first place. If only he was present at the meeting a while ago, then we don't have to go here just to catch them getting intimate."

"Tch."

"Hey, don't tell me he was the reason you didn't attend."

"Of course not. I woke up late, that's all."

"Hmm. Well, that's how it is. I'll forgive you this time, Akihiko, but the next time—"

"The next time? What will you do?"

"The next time…? I wonder."

"Don't worry, I'll do it as many times as I want."

"YOU!!" [Isaka]

"Oi! Oi! You two! Stop that! Isaka-san, didn't we go here to discuss to him what was being said in the meeting? Let's just go to work!" Aikawa arbitrated.

**xXxXx**

After an hour…

"… so, in the end, you have to finish two works before the month of July. Well, that's all." Aikawa explained, fixing the papers in front of her.

"Two works, huh?" [Isaka]

"Is there a problem, Isaka-san?" [Aikawa]

"No, I was just thinking if this stupid sensei can do it—"

"What do you mean by that?" [Akihiko]

"Nothing. As I said, I was just thinking if you could do it…" He paused. "… with a _cutie_ beside you."

"Of course Usami-sensei can do it! Right, Usami-sen—" [Aikawa]

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to bet on that, Isaka?"

"Who knows." [Isaka]

"Oh! That's right! I haven't seen Misaki-kun after… that. Where was he, Sensei? I bought him a present."

Akihiko sighed. "He's been at the bathroom the whole time."

"Haha. He really was embarrassed." [Isaka]

Aikawa called. "Misaki-kun, it's okay. Come here, I have your favorite Kuma puffs here." With that, she stood up and went to the bathroom's door, pleading Misaki to come out.

Meanwhile, Akihiko and Isaka remain seated at the living room. After a moment, the black-haired man decided to light a cigarette. Akihiko glanced at him, still with his annoyed look. Isaka mistook this glance of him that he also wanted to have a stick of tobacco.

"Here. You can have this.", and handed him the opened cigarette pack.

Akihiko bluntly respond, "Sorry, I decided to stop that habit."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah. And it was because of him." He turned his head to where Misaki's direction was. Isaka did so.

And at last, a smile made its way on his face.

On their background…

"~Misaki-kun!! Come out here. I'm begging you~! I told you its okay!!!~"

"NO WAY IN HELL!! I WON'T BE STEPPING EVEN A FOOT OUTSIDE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT STUPID FACE OF USAGI-SAN EVER AGAIN!! I'LL LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE HERE!"

"B-But… Misaki-kun~"

"No buts! This is my final decision!"

"But, Misaki-kun—"

"I already told you!"

"Misaki-kun!~ How will you manage to live inside a bathroom?"

"…"

.

.

.

.

------------

_Oh… so that's it._

_Sorry it took this long~!_

_For those who read it until here.. thank you! And for those who have not… 'how can they read this, they haven't got here this far! Haha!'_

_Truth is, I already forgot the way how to end this story… so, if you have suggestions or any idea you got there, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME~~or else I won't be able to make the 3__rd__ chapter! .waAa!~ Any kind will do but as much as possible, don't use these ones: 'Misaki will die.' or ' There would be an accident and the two of them will die.'…that's silly! I will disregard those~ Its just that I don't like the idea of someone dying, and also, don't you think its a bit far from the happenings in this story? I want this story to be a happy one...  
_

_Right now, I'm seeking advice from my co-YaoiHuntresses… and that would be YOU! XDD!_

_[trivia: my former pen name was 'YaoiHuntress' XD [(so what?)]_

_Please review!! I'm begging you~!_

_**-The Unblossomed Flower**_

_**

* * *

okay, I editted this chapter since many of my reviewers noticed too many grammar errors. If you still find some, forgive me, English is not my native tongue. I only use it at school and some other conversations.^^**_


	3. Every single romantic second

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica isn't mine… XD

_Author's note: First and foremost, I'M SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE! School days are here. Plus, I suffered too long from a major writer's block._

_On the other side, ~!!Weeee!!~(dancing and swaying like an idiot)… You made me happy again TO THE EXTREME!! I got an additional of 13 reviews for the 2__nd__ chapter, a lot of story alerts and favorites. Thank you so much!!!!! You guys are the mitochondria of this story! (Why mitochondria? Because they serve as the powerhouse of the cell. You know what that mean, deshou?)._

_This time, I want to thank: _

_~still you who manage to read this far and now planning to read this chapter! _

_~XxmurasakixX and Babii-Kawaii for many things. I owe you two a lot! XD_

_~those who put this at their story alerts/favorites_

_~those who got this story to their liking_

_~those who gave their suggestions_

_and most of all, those who reviewed and will still be reviewing this story!!! Any kind of response is okay with me!!_

_**Kick off! Ride on! Let's go!**__ After all circumstances, Chapter 3 is finally here! Enjoy!_

_**~The Unblossomed Flower**_

* * *

Summary: ~refer to Chapter 1's summary.

Setting: at the penthouse

_**Chapter 3: Every single romantic second I'm with you**_

"I want my Misaki now."

"What the— can't you see what I'm doing at the moment?!"

"Hmm…"

There was a sudden silence. Misaki thought his stupid rabbit understood everything. Here, he was draining his brain at its fullest over his 2000-word essay homework made by his lit professor whom he thinks to be the only one suitable at the title, 'the cruelest educator in the whole universe'.

'Darn it! ' He scratched his head mercilessly. 'I can't think of anything! How in the hell can a freshman like me write a thousands of words with just a single freakin' question, What I like about Japanese Classical Literature and How will it Affect my Life, not to mention I have a stupid companion here!' He sighed. 'Will I ever graduate in college at this state?'

He put his attention back at his almost empty paper. '500 words out of 2000'. He stared at it. Ah, if only staring could make a pen move and write itself, then, he should have done it a long ago and there is no need for him to pull his all-nighter mode last night. Evidences were clearly written at his face, namely, two big, black circles around his green eyes. Now he knows what an author suffers from writing too many words.

CLAASH!

Misaki's hairs stood at the high pitched sound that entered his ears. He immediately identified it as a broken glass being the housekeeper of the unimaginably house of Usami Akihiko. Another dark shade of aura danced around him. Now, he was at the end of his rope; ready to explode.

He made his way down the stairs. He'll make sure Akihiko would be receiving enough words for him to behave at least for this moment, while he's still at the middle of doing his impossible assignment.

"Geez! What is it this time, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko just stared at him for a minute and answered proudly. "I'm trying to make a green tea."

"Hai, hai. Making a green tea IN A NON-HEAT RESISTANT GLASS!!?Were you insane? Of course the glass would break!"

"But I can't classify them.", 'They all look the same.'

Misaki's eyebrow ticked. "Give me a break! Didn't I tell you that if you want to make coffee or whatever it is that makes use of hot water, you should use the heat resistant ones? That's why they're placed at two different cabinets.", 'Remember, this is your house, Usagi-san."

Akihiko gave him a tranquil apology. "I'm sorry.", 'But it is still you who arrange things here.'

Green eyes saw the sincerity within Akihiko's apology. Instead of giving him more lectures for him to remember, he just went and said, "It's okay. I'll clean it. By the way, did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah.", 'Good thing you ask.'

"Eh? Where?"

"Here." Akihiko pointed at his left ear. This got Misaki alarmed.

"HEY, don't tell me a small glass fragment entered inside your ear! That's a serious injury! We have to get you immediately to—"

"No, I'm totally alright. It's just that—"

"Its just what?", inquired Misaki, expecting Akihiko to give a serious answer.

"It's just that… you're always raising your voice in such a way that I think my eardrums'll gonna explode one day."

Misaki frowned. "Well, don't worry, Usagi-san. I also suggest two things; its either you should learn getting used to it or second, you should START LEARNING TO WATCH FOR YOURSELF so I won't get stressed in continue doing it, _ne?_" , 'And for that reason, I always think if you really love me.'

Akihiko happened to hear those extra words Misaki made and gave an immediate and genuine reply. "Of course I do and you know it."

The young lad twitched. 'He answered it seriously… although it was supposed to be as a joke.' He stood up from his sitting position of picking the large broken glass pieces and said with all his might and glory, "Then try proving it." -he meant here that Akihiko should stop giving him unwanted chores.

Lavender eyes widened and narrowed again with a devious grin. "Prove my love for you, huh? Piece of cake!". Innocent statements of Misaki always had a totally different meaning when it comes to his lover.

"Yeah, yeah! You may start now.", putting the fragments of glass at the trash can. He completely had no idea what Akihiko now had in his perverted head.

"Start, you say?", his grin widening. Poor Misaki. If you still can, RUN for your life!

"Mmm!" He nodded. "Anyway, I'll just be at my room, so if you want anything, INFORM ME FIRST before you do anything reckless again."

"Hai!" Akihiko happily answered. With flowers and butterflies in background.

'What's with that idiot again?' He asked himself; getting curious about what his lover might be thinking right now.

He went his way upstairs. 'Got to get back to work.' But before he proceed inside his hell…working area, which was his room, he gave Akihiko first his words of encouragement. (he think)

"Usagi-san!"

Sitting on the couch with Suzuki-san being his conversation partner for a while, Akihiko responded. "Yes? What is it, my love?"

The lad instantly blushed the second Akihiko addressed him in an intimate way. But, his usual self says, 'My love your face! Pervert Usagi-san!'. To go on with what his aim really was, "Umm.. err… when I finish this homework—"

"…?" Akihiko just looked at him, still wearing the smile that seems to be the effect of him and his beloved teddy bear's discussions a while ago.

"Errr…-" He shut his eyes tight with his face blushing at its limit. "…-- YOU'LL GET A REWARD!" With that, he slammed the door and immediately went inside. 'Okay, that will do for the meantime.'

On the other side, Akihiko's heart became filled and starting to overflow with joy. Misaki had surprised him again… no, turned him on again.

The next sound he heard was the loud bang of the door. Chuckling, he turned his attention back at his earlier chat mate and gently caressed its soft fur.

"2 points, Misaki. Ne, Suzuki-san?" He then drew his face near the stuffed animal; as if it has something to say to him.

A second later, "Eh? I should act now?" He asked his bear buddy then neared his face to him again and, "Okay, if that's what Suzuki-san says so…"

Akihiko was now on his 'romanticist mode'.

**xXxXx**

"Whoaa!~ I want to sleep already!!" He stretched both of his arms up and released his 4th yawn since he sat in front of his assignment. "No, Misaki. This is not the time to sleep yet. You need to pass college for the sake of your Nii-chan and your future. Don't worry, after this—"

He stopped at his thoughts… "After this—?"

"Waaa!! What have I done?" He recalled what he had said to his lover a while ago. He sighed in defeat. "Idiot Misaki, you dug up your own grave again.", then heaved a sigh again; this time's a louder one. For some reasons, that statement he gave also added an element inside him to strive on putting an end to his hopeless homework.

Gathering up his strength again, he shouted. "YOSHI! (Alright!) I'll do it!" He put his pen on his right hand and started writing, while mumbling 'I can do it!' over and over again.

A minute later, the door opened. Misaki got startled at the sudden noise but his eyebrows frowned right away as he recognized the only person who'll do this kind of thing to him.

"U-SA-GI- SAAAANN!!!"

"…"

"Haven't I told you to—HEY! What are you planning this time?!" His anger turned to confusion as he saw Akihiko wearing a dark trousers and a long, white, long-sleeved shirt with its first three buttons unbuttoned revealing almost half of his manly chest. On his right hand was a flower of Baby Romantica while the other was leaning against the frame of the door. He looked at Misaki with his half-lidded gaze.

Misaki gulped at the scene before him. He swiveled his chair to face his work again; just to keep his mind away from Akihiko's princely looks.

With his back facing his lover, he asked. "W-Why are you here… l-looking like that?" He felt his face blushing with that single glance he made to the man a while ago.

"…"

"H-Hey, say something.", slightly annoyed at Akihiko's soundless attitude. "S-Say, why are you here?" He repeated.

Finally, Akihiko made a reply. Having his romanticist's smirk, he answered. "I am here… for two reasons."

"Two reasons,?" Misaki inquired.

"Yeah. First is, to prove my love for you." He opened his eyes, still smiling and walk towards Misaki's direction.

'Geez. He really misunderstood it.' He swiveled back Misaki's chair to face him.

Misaki got himself stunned at the unexpected action he received from his lover. He looked Akihiko in the eyes then quickly averted it to his side even if the view was not good to look at. He mumbled in a shy manner, "And the second was?"

"…to claim my reward."

Tick tack tick…

"CLAIM YOUR REWARD??! I haven't finished doing my assignment yet!!"

"Ah… so loud. There you go again." Akihiko placed his hands on his ears, put it away then went down on his knees and took Misaki's right hand; like what noblemen did to women in Western countries centuries ago. He placed a soft kiss in it which made Misaki's angry heart to soften again. "You're ruining the mood, my love." He made sure his gaze would meet Misaki's this time.

"Here you go. This is for you." He handed Misaki the Baby Romantica he was holding. Without any protest, the lad accepted and looks closely at it.

"You—"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask what this is?"

"Obviously, it's a sign of my love for you.", caressing his cheeks using Misaki's hand. Misaki felt the softness and smoothness in the man's face but did not take it away within Akihiko's touch.

"Y-Yes indeed. But its not exactly what I'm asking."

"Then, what is it, my love?"

"You…What did you do to the other Baby Romanticas on the vase?"

Akihiko just maintained his romanticist's smile. "Oh come on, this is not the time for you to worry about such things.", 'We'll buy another bouquet as many as you want, I promise.'

Misaki's eyebrows stayed frowned even if his lover is in front of him- seducing him.

Akihiko felt the need of having his 'Plan B' performed. He stood. "But first… we have to remove that scowled face of yours, ne?"

He bent down and captured Misaki's lips. The lad knew himself that his seme caught him off-guard but after some time decided not to pull away and just let himself be captivated by his lover's talented lips. Akihiko took hold of both Misaki's hands and intertwined his fingers with his. He pushed the lad deeply on the chair until Misaki's back was firmly pressed on the backrest. Their breathes mingled as a dominance duel occurring along their tongues. On the process, Misaki lost his grip on the flower he had been holding and it fell right onto the floor. Thanks to that very faint sound that reminded them that they still have to breathe. They instantly pulled away from the long and passionate kiss.

Akihiko did not remove his eyes from his precious one who was busy catching his own breath until his gaze came across and met his. Deep lavender orbs widened when he saw the look on Misaki's face—very seductive; exactly what he looks like when they're in the middle of their lovemaking. The lad's strands of hairs were sticking to his skin due to humidity inside the room. Exhausted and panting because of holding his breath for too long from their intimate kiss a while ago. Akihiko knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be at his limit just looking at his extremely cute lover, but despite all of this too stimulating factors, his composure is highly needed.

"You know what, Misaki?" The lad didn't answer; still busy catching his breath.

Akihiko continued. "I made a bet on myself that when you accept this flower—" He kept his statement hanging and picked the Baby Romantica that fell on Misaki's hands minutes ago. He took the sweet scent of it on his nose and resumed.

"—tonight would be a wonderful night as you promised to make love with me."

Green eyes grew in size. His breath came to normal. If only he knew about this… if only he knew. Oh well, he's also aware he always ends up in Akihiko's arms with or without his permission and unconsciously enjoys the time being together.

He simply looked at Akihiko and accepted the flower when handed to him again. Meanwhile, Akihiko was amazed to receive a certain 'yes' which Misaki rarely shows and intended to mean that he was giving his lover a full-access to his figure.

"_Saa, Misaki. Futari de yattemashou_!(So Misaki, let's do it together.)" He extended both of his arms, waiting for Misaki to embrace him. He succeeded for the lad came close to him and grabbed his neck. He then stood and carries Misaki not like a princess, but like a very precious and fragile thing he wouldn't want to hurt even a scratch. The lad took his neck while he held its back for support. He started walking towards his bedroom. Misaki and he knew they would be making a mess of each other again— for the sake of the strongest feeling they feel for each other –

Love.

**xXxXx**

"Ya…ahh, Usagi-san!!" Misaki felt a familiar curl on his stomach. Seconds after, he shot his essence filling Akihiko's stomach and chest area then fell down on top of him, soaking his stomach with the fresh juice he released a while ago. Not long after, his lover joined him and threw his head hard towards the sheets, having his neck rest from being bent for so long.

Akihiko slowly withdrew himself out of the boy. He stroked its back affectionately which seems like a lullaby on the lad's side. He liked the way Akihiko caressed his back, gently and lovingly, from his neck tracing down his spinal column. His eyelids, bit-by-bit, closing— drifting him to where dreams occur.

Akihiko sensed that his lover had already fallen asleep, as his breathing was pressing soft on his neck. He smiled, having his realization that Misaki looked even more adorable when sleeping. Akihiko then arranged the sheets without waking his little lover and wrapped it around them.

Suddenly, he felt drowsiness came over him. Glancing one last time at the lad resting on top of him, he whispered. "I love you, Misaki."

He was surprised when the teenager opened his lips slightly and tried to murmur words. Feeling that it would be an 'I love you too, Usagi-san', he decided to keep his eyes open at least for a minute just for him to hear those words he wanted his lover to say.

He waited. "M-My…"

.

.

.

"-…assignment…." The lad finished and went back to his dream again.

Akihiko seemed a little disappointed for not obtaining the sweet words he wanted his ears to hear but just considered Misaki's attitude when it comes to his real feelings for him.

Akihiko finally shut his eyes— smiling as another sweet memory for them to treasure was created again.

Meanwhile, Misaki began murmuring words again. And this time, it was—

"…I love you, Usagi-san."

**xXxXx**

_time: 4: 32 in the afternoon;_

"Uwaaaaaahhh!!~"

Misaki yawned. He stretched both of his arms, started kicking his feet until each of his body part did at least one movement. He yawned again, subconsciously thinking that he had not been this full of beans except when he was in his childhood years, when his parents were still alive. Seems like he had his sleep more than what a normal human needed did. He went checking his surroundings. No signs of his older lover; just him and the unnecessary huge bed. He stood and started picking his clothes all scattered on the floor due to Akihiko's eagerness to touch him yesterday night.

He felt an ache somewhere around his small hips that he quickly sat even on the floor just to prevent more aches and to avoid his lover for finding about it, if ever he was caught standing and holding his hips— he knew he would die because of shame again.

He finished putting his clothes on and chose to make breakfast for the both of them.

"_Breakfast.."_

He forgot to look at the clock and see what time it was.

"_4:39 pm? Crap! Its only less than 2 hours before dinner!"_

Truth is, he didn't care about the time or what type of meal to make for the day. He's worried about his lover whom despite of his great talent in writing, is unimaginably a no-good in cooking. He wanted to know if the older man had eaten either his breakfast or lunch. On his mind, he knew Akihiko would just have a restaurant food delivered inside the house when things like this happen. However, what if not?

He rushed outside their room and called out at his lover.

"Usagi-san?"

There was no reply.

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san? Where are you?"

Just like the first attempt, no one gave a response.

Hurrying, Misaki went down on the apartment's ground floor, searching for Akihiko.

"Usagi-san!!!"

The bathroom— the kitchen— the living room, he examined the whole place. He was sure the older man did not leave because his shoes and coat were still at their respective place. But where was he?

He sat on the couch, seriously thinking the places where his lover might be found. He let out a sigh then spread both of his arms. One of his hands made a contact with something big and furry. He turned his head and smiled when his eyes saw his lover's best companion. He remembered that yesterday Akihiko was talking to him. An idiotic idea made its way on his mind.

"Nee, Suzuki-san. Have you seen _my_ Usagi-san?"… _'my?' _(blush)

The bear simply glowered at him as he was always. Good thing Suzuki-san doesn't talk, if he does, the fact that he is Akihiko's best friend would surely be a great impact on the lad.

He ruffled his hair. "Stupid Misaki, asking a bear for informations."

While sitting on the couch, he saw piles of books placed on the coffee table. One thing registered on his mind. He gets one of the same kind and flipped its pages. Even just flipping, he can still read some stimulating words like, _'Ya.. ahh'_ and _'Usagi-san, I'm going to..'_ which according to the book, was a beyond-belief of him. However, what made his eyes looking daggers on the poor little thing was it always ended with the statement: _'I love you, Akihiko, and will always be', _that he usually noticed in every BL books he read… Wearing his reddened face without noticing it, he said. 'Damn Usagi-san. He wrote another series of his perverted books again.'

'_Books'_ The word echoed.

…

'_Words'_

_.._

_.._

Then something along these words reminded him of a very _important task _he should haven't forget.

"Crap! I forgot all about my assignment!"

Like a thunder, he rushed in his room. His assignment's due date is still a day away, but on his case, he needs a month in order to finish it. He knew his talent was a distance from heaven to Earth when compared to his lover. If only he could ask the help of this award-winning author— no, he probably not, why? because this perverted lover of him would be asking of one thing from him— his body, in spite of what they've done and still doing.

Before entering, he noticed that his room wasn't closed and had a small opening in it. He clearly remembered that Akihiko did close it for he heard the door creaked while still enveloped within his touch. He swayed his head not to think what happened after that.

Could it be—?

'Oh yeah. I didn't inspect my room yet because I know Usagi-san wouldn't have a reason to be here.'

Slowly, he twisted the knob until he could see something he immediately recognized…

.

.

.

"USAGI-SAN!!!"

He ran after the older man who seemed to be in pain. _(on Misaki's way of thinking)_

"Oi! Usagi-san! Hold on!", shaking the man violently.

Akihiko hardly spoke. "M-Misaki."

"Don't speak! Wait there, I'll be cooking in a minute."

In an instant, he was on the kitchen, making a soup. He arranged the table fast and like a leaf falling from a tree, everything was already prepared. He went upstairs again and assisted his lover on the dining table.

Once Akihiko sat on the chair, Misaki get the soup and the spoon and began baby feeding the older man without thinking of what he was really doing.

"Usagi-san.. say 'ahh'." He commanded his seme.

Akihiko got a liking on the situation he was and even if he wasn't really that ill and just felt sleepy, a bit hungry and tired because of a _surprise_ he was planning to do for his little lover, he continued to act as if he really was. He thought that it really isn't a bad thing to make his lover worried for him once in a while and that, he wanted to do it again.

The soup was finished. Akihiko was disappointed. He took the bowl and held it tight- not wanting Misaki to include it on the washing dishes.

"Usagi-san, give that to me.", 'or else you'll be the one to wash it.'

"I want another bowl."

"I know. That's why I'll wash them and then I'll proceed to grocery. We don't have enough ingredients, see?"

Misaki opened the cabinets to prove his statement.

"And also, Usagi-san, we need to buy another pack of your _nicotine gum._"*

Akihiko disagreed. "No, you don't have to. I can manage myself without them. Just trust me.", 'And they have many side-effects, like hiccups and muscle contraction.'

"But, the doctor said that only 3-5% people who decided to cease smoking like you were the only ones who succeeded to stop without the use of alternatives, just their will to do so." Misaki explained.

"Then, I'm one of them." Akihiko answered with confidence.

Misaki silently admired his lover for being determined in stopping his habit. He then went to gather his shoes and scarf, ready to go outside when he felt arms surrounded his waist. "U-Usagi-san?"

"Misaki, you don't trust me, do you?"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Akihiko tightened his embrace to the lad. "You're completely wrong. I can stop it with just using my will..."

Misaki didn't respond. With his back facing his lover, he smiled, a shade of red coating his face.

Akihiko rested his head on the shoulder of the lad. Then bit its left ear which caused Misaki to twitched.

"W-What was that for?" he asked his lover.

"You want to know why I can do it?"

"I don't want to.",

"It's because of—"

"It's because of what?"

"See, you wanted to know about it after all.". Akihiko chuckled but did not lose his grip on the lad.

"Baka! It's because I need to. If I didn't, you won't let me go. Now, what the hell is that reason you're talking about?"

"Hmm… the reason is…"

"Come on. Make it fast"

"It's because of…"

"Usagi-san, if you don't hurry up I'll punch your face."

"Okay, okay. It's because of…"

Misaki frowned.

"It's because of…"(Akihiko)

.

.

.

.

"—Misaki's body.", "There you have it.'

"What a nice reason, Usagi-san." He glared at his lover.

"Oh, you think so?"

"OF COURSE NOT!! _ITTE KIMASU!"_ Then shut the door in front of Akihiko.

"Itterasshai!" He kept his smile and walk towards Misaki's bedroom; resuming his unfinished work.

**xXxXx**

_time: 6:15 in the evening_

"Tadaima!"

Misaki went back from his grocery. He had bought several kinds of meat and vegetables to make sure that they won't problem the shortage of ingredients again. On the second floor, he heard his lover answered, "Okaeri nasai."

He went to the kitchen again and started making another set of food for them. After an hour, he finished the preparations and called Akihiko to join him eating his dinner.

"Hai, I'm coming." He answered.

He waited for his lover to go down. Minutes later, Akihiko descended the stairs with a paper on his hands and went towards the dining table.

"Hmm.. smells delicious." He complimented his lover's cooking.

"Usagi-san, what's that paper all about?", 'we're eating, you don't need to include your work on the table.'

"This one? Here." Akihiko gave the paper to Misaki.

Misaki couln't believe his eyes. He was looking deeply at his _finished _assignment, thanks to his super-good-when-it-comes-to-words lover. Now, he ate all what he had said about him inside his mind earlier. His lips could just murmur, "Thank you!!! Usagi-san!"

Akihiko was contented just seeing his lover happy. "Don't mention it." ,'Baka! How would I not worry about that. You mentioned that in your sleep after our lovemaking yesterday. Anyways, just seeing your smile makes me happy also. That's what lovers are for, besides _that_.'

They sat in front of each other and began eating. At first, they were silently consuming their dinner until Akihiko became aware of the number of foods Misaki prepared.

"Nee, Misaki. I'm already full and there's still many food left." Akihiko demanded.

"Eh?! But we need to eat them all", 'Many people are suffering from poverty nowadays.'

"That fact, I know that already. Moreover, I can't comprehend why you cooked many dishes. Is there an occasion to celebrate?", 'Besides, if you wanted to save, you should start by cooking enough food for us. Remember that it is my money you are spending.' Akihiko clarified.

"No, there really wasn't any occasion… Its an apology, okay?" Misaki scooped the last bits of rice on his plate.

"Apology?" Akihiko asked. He rested his head on his hands watching as his lover put the spoon in his mouth.

"Mmm. An apology…" Misaki started then chewed his food. "… for what happened earlier."

Akihiko got surprised at the answer Misaki gave. He knew it was his lover's attitude to blame himself for whatever happens to people around him, but he wasn't aware of the fact that this feast-like table was all for him. He was obviously touched for Misaki's kindness and love. "What happened earlier? Haha. You know its okay with me. I saw your _lover_ side after all.", 'And I realized then that you really love me. I love you too, Misaki.'

Misaki instantly felt his face hot— and red. He stood and went back to the kitchen to get something. Akihiko mistook it that he was just embarrassed and decided to stay a distance for his lover's further teasing.

After a minute, the lad went back with a grocery bag in his hands. Akihiko was curious. "What's that?"

Slowly picking a bunch out of its restraints, he classified them as, "Bananas. I just saw these on the supermarket and got quite interested in them. We haven't been eating bananas in a while. Besides, bananas are known for their nutritional values. And look, they were the extraordinary ones."

'Extraordinary?' Akihiko asked himself. Misaki handed him one. He looks at it closely, his author's curiosity turning on. 'How could a banana be extraordinary—" Then, finally he realized what was the unique feature of the fruit his lover bought.

"Wait, Misaki. This was larger than the usual kind.", palpably amazed at the unique thing. He even rotated it to get a larger observation.

"I told you." , 'I knew you would be this amazed, like a child given a candy. How weird.'

Misaki gets one for himself. Akihiko was planning to ask his lover how to eat a banana again because he somehow forgot the process due to their seldom of eating one. When he saw Misaki was ready to consume the fruit, he just stared at him, eyes focused on the lad's hand and prepared to absorb the steps of the process.

Misaki peeled the banana and so he did. But then, the moment the skin revealed the treat hiding inside— Akihiko got his _perverted _side ON.

He gazed long at the delight that resembles like a—

Meanwhile, Misaki was peeling his fruit cleanly by pulling the skin downwards but not completely down, just until his forefinger that was placed from the bottom of the fruit, making the peeled skin hanging and the treat standing stiff.

Akihiko had his mouth gaping open at the scene in front of him. He wished it was his _place of pleasure_ being enveloped by Misaki's lips. He cursed the fruit. Poor banana.

Misaki opened his mouth—ready to eat the treat, when Akihiko stopped him from doing so… by asking.

"Misaki, think of that as _that_."

Still holding his mouth wide, with his teeth slightly grinding the fruit, he answered. "H-Huh? What are you up to now?" His words were a bit blurry.

"I'm asking you, if that was my manhood, what will you gonna do to make me—"

!!CRUNCH!!

Misaki took a big bite on the banana, having the treat in halves, no, until only ¼ of it was being left. Akihiko felt goosebumps ran all over his body. The lad looked at him innocently, but for the older man, he looks as if he's ready to devour anything within his body.

"…-come." He mumbled the last word looking completely terrified.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" His lover took him out from his petrified state.

Akihiko shook his head and went on maintaining his composure again.

"Heh. So you really are a _person to be scared of_ when it comes to lovemaking, Misaki. I never knew in a million times that you would do that to me.", 'I think it's a bit painful but at the same time pleasurable because it was you, you know.'

"HAAAA?! What the hell is in your perverted mind again, Baka-Usagi?" The lad asked.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do that kind of thing next time. Eat that!" He smiled at his little lover.

Misaki looked totally dumbfounded the moment he understood what Akihiko meant. He finished the fruit without making a glance at him. On the other side, the silver-haired man filled his mind of erotic thoughts again and decided he would be making a research on new positions to use for their next adventure.

Blushing at his most, he said in his mind,

"_Nii-chan, never once in my life I thought that buying extraordinary bananas would have a huge negative effect on me. Help me, please. Your innocent brother, Misaki."_

***-------_END OF CHAPTER 3_*-----*-----***

_There are some things here that I haven't mentioned on the 2nd chapter. For example, this one:_

_*Akihiko started taking nicotine gum after the doctor advised him to take it as an alternative._

_*----*------*-------_

_a/n:__ Haha. Did this chapter make up to your expectations? I'm really sorry it took this long for me to update, even to those whom I promised for a certain week to do so. I have my reasons after all. Continue to read until the end of this author's notes and you'll find out._

_It's long, ne? But I did my very best to amuse you once again, my beloved readers._

_And this was especially uploaded as my blow out to all of you… XD_

_trivia: I got this 'banana' idea when my grandmother bought a bunch of big ones_(and I think we still have it right now, you want some?)._ My mind completely went wild after seeing... It really does resembles like THAT!!! *nosebleed*_

Hold on tight, Chapter 4 will be next. (of course, what's next to 3? isn't it 4?XDD)

* * *

**_Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated._**

**_Help this 'Unblossomed Flower' blossom on her birthday. Donate a review._**

* * *

**_~The Unblossomed Flower_**


End file.
